1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to flat panel displays. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display polarizing plate capable of improving display quality and the display apparatus having the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have seen increasing popularity for their relatively small thicknesses, light weight, and low power consumption, making them desirable for use in many different devices, such as monitors, laptop computers, cellular phones and so on. Recently, LCDs have also been used in digital information displays (DIDs). The DID is a display apparatus commonly used in providing information in public places such as airports, subway stations, shopping malls, theaters, and the like. The DID may display various digital information similar to a conventional signboard.
The typical LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images according to the light transmittance of a liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The typical LCD panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate opposite to the first substrate and having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. The liquid crystal has an anisotropic refractive index, so that the liquid crystal induces a phase difference in light generated from the backlight assembly, where the magnitude of the phase difference depends on the incident angle of the light.
For example, when the LCD apparatus includes the liquid crystal layer in a vertical alignment (VA) mode, incident light that is perpendicular to the liquid crystal layer passes through the liquid crystal with no phase difference, but light that is obliquely incident to the liquid crystal layer may have a phase difference imparted. In this manner, LCD panels often both refract, and generate a phase difference in non-perpendicular emitted light.
Thus, the amount of light from a side view is different from the amount of light from a front view, so that at some viewing angles, light leakage occurs. Accordingly, in LCD apparatuses with a liquid crystal layer in VA mode, a contrast ratio (CR) varies in accordance with the viewing angle. For example, the LCD apparatus displays images having a high CR in straight-on front views, and images having a low CR in side views.